


Blessed

by MayoAmor22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), superhusbands - Fandom
Genre: Cute couple scene, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Walking in the park, fluffly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Stony fanfic and it is as fluffy as a puffy bunny. This is a Birthday present for my best friend, Ton-Ton. You guys know him as Stony22. I love you buddy and I hope you enjoy your Birthday present.<br/>Hope you guys enjoy it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> *Listen to Spiegel im spiegel by Avaro Part*

The sun had begun to set as Steve and Tony walked through the park. They loved taking sometime alone and talk about something other than Avengers’ business. Tony takes Steve’s hand with his own and continues to walk with a smile on his face. It’s moments like this that Steve feels bless that he was asleep for those 70 years. He looked toward Tony and saw how perfect the sun shined orange on his profile. Tony was his world and everything he could ever ask for. He loved this man with all his heart.

As they were crossing a bridge something caught his attention. “Hey Tony, wait right here”

Tony stopped in his tracks. He was curious with what got Steve so excited, but he didn't protest and stayed where he was. As he waited he leaned over the side of the bridge and admired at how beautiful the trees looked in the sunset as they dance in the summer breeze. He began to think of the first time they walked around the park. Things were stressful at the tower and Steve came to his lab to ask if he wanted to get away. He felt safe to talk about anything with Steve and that sense of security rarely happened to him. It rained that night and they got soaking wet, but it all ended in their first kiss. They have been coming to the park ever since. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a joyful Steve with a heart shape balloon in his hand.

“Happy anniversary, Tony” Steve smiled as he handed Tony the bright red balloon and pecked him on the cheek.

Happiness swelled inside Tony, causing him to wrap his arms around Steve and pull him in for a loving kiss. When the kiss ended Tony looked up and smiled. “Happy anniversary, babe”

“I love you” Steve enveloped his arms around Tony’s waist and closed the gap between them. “So much”

Tony kissed him again. “I love you too”

They turned to continue their walk, with Tony happily holding his heart balloon, and headed home. Both of them, sharing a lovely thought.

_I am truly blessed_

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I got creative and I might write a prequel bout their first walk in the park. I hope you liked my fic and please put a kudos. They always help me get motivated.  
> *PEACE OUT MY BABES*


End file.
